


Red

by LilyAnson



Series: Challenges.  Some drabbles, some not so much. [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Crowley and Bobby spend quality time together as only they can.  Bobby might not understand his demon but let it never be said he isn't willing to do whatever it takes to keep him happy.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a pseudo challenge: Person 1: I thought that Bobby was painting Crowley's nails for a minute.
> 
> Person 2: Now I have a need. I want Bobby to paint fingernails now.
> 
> \---
> 
> Note: I edited the art. I will post links at the bottom to the original art. The art is in no way, shape, or form connected to me at all. All art credit to Gorlassar on Tumblr.

  
  
  
“Damn it Crowley hold still,” Bobby complained.  


“I can’t help it, love.  It does tickle you know.”   


“I could always stop,” Bobby threatened.   


“Not until you’re finished.  You can’t leave a job half done.  Besides, imagine how it would look if you stopped now.  I mean, can you imagine?” Crowley asked with mock shock.   


Bobby didn’t buy it for second.  He knew his demon. There was no way in hell, pardon the pun, his demon would be caught by anyone else where they could even see anything.  No one besides the two of them was ever going to know about this. Even if he didn’t already know better the cheeky grin his demon was giving him would have given it away.   


“Hush up you,” Bobby grumbled, earning him a hearty laugh from Crowley.  “We both know that even if I don’t finish you could snap your fingers and have it done in an instant.”   


“That’s not really the point now is it love,” Crowley purred.   


Heaven help him… No, scratch that.  Heaven had nothing to do with any of this.  Hell help him, there was something about that tone that always got under his skin and shot straight to… well, other places definitely better not mentioned.     


“Crowley,” Bobby growled back warningly at his demon.   


Crowley’s expression instantly shifted to one of innocence.     


“Sorry love, wasn’t thinking.  Accident. Promise.”   


Crowley bat his lashes and Bobby rolled his eyes.   


“I swear to you, if any of this gets on my floors-”   


“I’ll take care of it, promise,” Crowley hurriedly replied.  “Finnish?” he asked wriggling his toes. “Pleeeease?” he asked, drawing out the word almost beyond recognition.   


Bobby rolled his eyes again.  “Fine but you better hold still.”   


“Definitely,” Crowley agreed with a smug grin.   


Somehow Bobby managed to resist a facepalm.     


“By the way, you never told me why red,” Bobby huffed.   


“Because it matches dear,” Crowley answered.  
  
In spite of his best efforts something about his demon always hit all of his buttons.  If he had to do something as trivial as this, than so be it. He’d done worse; far far worse.  If all it took to keep Crowley happy, at least for now, was an impromptu makeover session where he painted his demon’s toes than so be it.  

**Author's Note:**

> For the orginal art and more of Gorlassar's work I first include the link to their page and the second link should go to the original art.
> 
> http://gorlassar.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://gorlassar.tumblr.com/tagged/Fanart/page/15


End file.
